


the stories of stars (or the nature of the sky)

by outerspaced



Series: cottagecore!finnpoe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cottagecore, Fluff, M/M, Post-TRoS, i still dont know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspaced/pseuds/outerspaced
Summary: Poe looked at him in sad realization, and squeezed his shoulders tight. “Y’know, my mom always told me that a shooting star was born every time a pilot earned their wings.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: cottagecore!finnpoe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	the stories of stars (or the nature of the sky)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vibrantium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrantium/gifts).



> hi um im back? i dont like this one as much but hey its another thing i wrote and at least i finished it!!
> 
> As always this goes out to the lovely vera who listens to me scream abt soft finnpoe and ocs and screams right back in encouragement
> 
> this fits with the other story in the series, but can be read on its own!!

They both got a little too distracted.

It happens sometimes, they’ve gotten so used to _having_ to focus on one thing or risk losing their lives, and it’s a hard habit to break. At least now the stakes are much lower, with the war being (mostly) over and they spend almost all of their time in their cozy cottage on Yavin-4. Nowadays the big distractions are things like Finn deciding that they needed an entire fruit orchard one afternoon. Poe of course helped, not because he had to, but he made up some excuse to Finn about how he knows the natural soil better or something because he grew up here, and teasingly saying that Finn just wouldn’t understand because he’s been making garden beds specially for his flowers and vegetables and herbs. Finn takes it all in stride with a smirk and a roll of his eyes, knowing that Poe never really means it, and would stop in a heartbeat if Finn was ever uncomfortable. They’ve been trying to search for Finn’s home planet and his biological family, but with no luck, and Poe’s been trying hard to give Finn the childhood he never had, even if it means going along with his schemes that are, admittedly, a little over their heads.

They were planting for much longer than it felt, Finn talking excitedly about all the fruits that they’re planting, and wondering if the Force will have an effect on their growth, and how they’ll have to send some of the fruit when it’s ripe to the nice old lady living down the lane from them, and Poe was nodding along and planting saplings and smiling, and then it was getting too dark to see and they realized they had worked right through dinner time. Finn opened his mouth to apologize, a bad habit of his, and Poe knows him well enough to cut him off before he even starts.

“There’s some oat bread left from the loaf I baked yesterday, and we should eat that ham before it goes bad anyway.”

Finn nods along, then looks back at the orchard they spent so many hours creating. “Can we eat outside? I think a nighttime picnic would be cool.”

Poe follows Finn’s eyes and smiles. “You just want to keep talking about the trees, huh?”

Finn shrugs and returns Poe’s soft smile. Poe laughs, shakes his head in an “I can’t believe I put up with you, but also I love you” gesture. Finn takes this as a yes, gives Poe a gleeful kiss of thanks, and heads inside to dig up wherever they stored the big blanket Rose gave them as a housewarming gift.

~<3~

They’re sitting on the blanket, leaning into each other's shoulders, dinner finished and pushed off to the side, and they’re looking at the stars.

Star gazing is a love they both share. After years of only looking at the sky to scan for people trying to kill them, being able to look at it leisurely is a luxury they enjoy. That isn’t to say it’s without worry. Finn jumped seeing a sudden streak burn across part of the sky. Poe, gazing somewhere else at the time, puts his arm around Finn, looking at him with worried brows. Finn points to the part of space where he saw it, now empty.

“Was that a ship going down or something?”

Poe’s face relaxes and he laughs quietly. “Naw, that was probably a shooting star, we see a lot of them on here. Actually a piece of meteor, but harmless.”

“Oh.” Finn replies quietly, keeping his eyes to the stars in slight embarrassment. The First Order never taught them stuff like that. Anything that wasn’t a threat or an ally could (and would) be ignored. He was never told the stories of stars, or the nature of the sky.

Poe looked at him in sad realization, and squeezed his shoulders tight. “Y’know, my mom always told me that a shooting star was born every time a pilot earned their wings.”

Finn looked at his fiance with wonder and amusement. Tales like these, fantastic explanations for natural phenomenons, is something Finn loves to hear most. Everything for most of his life was so logical, so strict, that he was never given time to even think of how everything came to be. Or, moreso, how people and cultures decided it happened. Finn knows Poe doesn’t talk about his parents much, not wanting to bring up grief and hurt and the complicated feelings he has, but he’ll bring up good times for Finn, knowing that this is his only connection to a fantasy of imagining who his parents really are, and what stories they would have told him.

“Please, tell me more.”

And Poe tells Finn the stories of the stars.

~<3~

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized i regularly changed between past and present verb tenses but now im too lazy to fix it
> 
> im on twitter @dcnniedarkc and tumblr intotheforest but mostly on twitter


End file.
